Pasien dan Dokter
by mberembere
Summary: Ketika pasien dan dokter bertemu. USUK—shonen-ai. AU.


Apa kau pernah merasakan sakitnya terkena tembakan peluru?

Aku pernah, dan rasanya sakit sekali.

...

_**Warning!** shonen-ai attack_. USUK. genre masih dipertanyakan. kemungkinan besar OOC. kemungkinan banyak typo.

Untuk jaga-jaga, **Rated T.**

_**Disclaimer!**_ Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. ide punya saya, makanya begini.

...

Badan kekar di kasur itu tiba-tiba terbangun—

"WHA—AW!"

—mengakibatkan kedua jidat itu saling bertemu—saling bertubrukan.

Arthur mengeluh kesakitan, tidak lupa menyertai umpatan kasar disela-selanya. Dokter muda itu baru saja akan mengecek keadaan pasiennya—ya, hanya mengecek. Sama sekali bukan hal-hal mesum seperti menatap wajah tampannya yang sedang tertidur pulas—ketika dia tiba-tiba terbangun dan jidatnya mengenai jidat Arthur. Sialnya lagi, Arthur tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengajukan protesnya dan malah diserbu berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Yah, seperti, "Di mana aku?" atau, "Siapa kau?" atau, "Mana kacamataku?" atau, "Kenapa bajuku berubah?" atau hal lainnya yang semakin tidak jelas di telinga Arthur karena ia terlalu sibuk mengutuki pasiennya dalam hati. "Kenapa—hei, kau mendengarkanku tidaaak? Haloo?"

Arthur terpaksa menahan amarahnya—ia harus menunjukkan sikap gentlemannya pada pasien, bukan? Maka dari itu, ia berdeham, lalu menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya yang sering diejek si _kodok mesum_ dari Prancis itu. "Maafkan ketidaksopananku, tuan, karena tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan penting barusan," dengan sedikit tekanan pada bagian penting. "Namaku Arthur Kirkland, seorang dokter dari rumah sakit ini. Masih ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, tuan... Alfred... F Jones?"

Mata sebiru laut itu menatap balik. Kelihatannya butuh waktu lama untuk mengingatnya, karena baru lima menit kemudian ia menjentikkan jari dan menggumamkan, "Oh."

...

Hari Selasa, kepolisian tempatnya bekerja sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Bahkan polisi pemula yang kelewat ceria itupun ditugaskan menangkap perampok perhiasan. Berkali-kali ia menggaruk rambut pirangnya, membenarkan dasi hitamnya juga kemeja hitamnya, serta bermain dengan pistol di saku celana. Alfred F Jones—nama pemuda itu, terlalu bosan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerbu perampok incarannya.

Tepat ketika Alfred membuka mulut untuk menguap, perampok itu berlari mendatanginya. Dengan mata biru dibalik kacamatanya yang berbinar, ia mengarahkan pistol ke tubuh tersangka sambil berteriak, "MENYERAH ATAU KUTEMBAK!"

Perampok itu sempat panik, menggerakkan kepala kesana-kemari. Melihat kesabarannya terbalas, Alfred tersenyum puas. Ia menjadi lengah. Ketika si perampok mengangkat pistol yang disembunyikan di balik jaket pelan-pelan, perhatian Alfred teralihkan pada telepon dan tidak waspada akan keadaan sekitar. Bahkan saat pelatuk ditarik, Alfred...

"Eh? Kau tersungkur gara-gara terlalu pede, kali! HAHAHA!"

... malah tertawa seakan ia hanya seorang diri, bercengkrama di telepon ditemani sang hamburger tercinta.

Peluru melesat mulus dan mendarat di daerah perut Alfred.

Dan inilah, pemirsa, alasan bagaimana Alfred bisa terdampar di kamar itu, di rumah sakit itu. Terkena tembakan peluru. Lihat saja, Alfred. Setelah ini, kau pasti akan mendapat ceramah panjang dari Ludwig.

Tapi, tanpa repot-repot menghiraukan lawan bicara di telepon yang kepo setengah mati, Alfred mengejar si perampok dengan cekatan. Daerah itu memiliki banyak jalan buntu, dan si perampok pun terjebak di salah satunya. Alfred memukul bagian belakang kepala perampok itu, si perampok terjatuh, lalu suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar.

Hal terakhir yang Alfred ingat adalah, wajah khawatir Matthew, adiknya tersayang, yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

—lalu tiba-tiba Alfed terbangun, mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, dengan mata hijaunya yang sejuk dan berkilat kesal, serta alisnya yang cukup unik, terjatuh setelah jidatnya bersentuhan—atau begitulah yang Alfred rasakan—dengan jidat Alfred.

Dan tanpa Alfred sadari, ia terpaku memandang pemuda itu tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Arthur Kirkland, seorang dokter dari rumah sakit ini. Masih ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, tuan... Alfred... F Jones?"

Gumaman, "Oh," dan jentikkan jari setelah itu menyamarkan sebuah bisikan yang tak sengaja terselip dari mulutnya.

* * *

_"Menarik."_

—adalah kesan pertamaku saat bertatap muka denganmu.

* * *

Arthur tidak tahu apakah dirinya sudah gila sekarang.

Oke, mungkin Arthur yang terlalu lebay. Pasalnya, baru pertama kali jantungnya berdegup sekencang itu ketika berhadapan dengan pasien. Biasanya, Arthurlah yang membuat jantung wanita berdegup tak karuan, seperti yang ia rasakan saat itu, saat mata biru pasien itu menatapnya. Atau saat melihat wajah pasien yang tertidur itu. Apa mungkin senyumnya tidak berpengaruh pada sesama jenis—

—eh, tunggu—Arthur masih normal! Ia lebih memilih bersama Natalia Arlovskaya (iya, Natalia, adik Ivan. Iya, yang suka membawa pisau itu) daripada bersama Francis Bonnefoy—_kodok mesum_ itu. Dia pasti masih normal. Ya.

Dan hipotesis yang tidak nyambung di atas pupus seketika setelah Arthur memasuki kamar nomor 80.

Kamar di mana Alfred F Jones menyapanya dengan senyuman ceria.

...

Hari ini Alfred sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Pagi-pagi sekali, Matthew, dengan beruang kutubnya yang aslinya bernama Kumajirou, sudah mendatangi rumah sakit untuk menjeput Alfred. Sekarang saja, ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kamar nomor 80, kamar kakaknya.

Sementara itu, Alfred sedang menggoda Arthur.

Matthew menggaruk rambut pirang sebahunya bingung. Ia hanya melamun sebentar saja-memikirkan uhuk'pacarnya'uhuk-dan tiba-tiba saja berhenti di kamar nomor 202.

... mungkin minnya sudah bertambah sehingga kacamatanya tidak berfungsi lagi.

—Lima menit kemudian, Matthew kembali dilanda kebingungan.

Bukan, bukan karena sekarang dia tersasar di kamar 'itu'. Lagipula itu kejadian kemarin, saat Matthew menjenguk Alfred untuk pertama kalinya. Yang membuat Matthew kebingungan adalah Arthur—

Yang mendobrak pintu kamar lalu berlari dengan, kalau Matthew tidak salah lihat, wajah semerah tomat. Oh, bukankah itu seragam perawat? Untuk apa seorang perawat bersembunyi di balik tumbuhan dekat kamar Alfred?

"Err, Al?" Pemuda itu menoleh, menyapa Matthew dengan ceria seolah kejadian dobrak lari (mendobrak pintu lalu lari entah kemana) barusan tidak pernah terjadi. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Alfred menunjukkan seringai jahil. "Nah. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

.

.

.

_"Artie."_

_Arthur tak sempat menoleh—tangannya sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu dengan tiba-tiba hingga ia terjatuh di kasur, kedua tangan mengunci gerakannya._

_"Kau tahu, tidak?" Pelakunya—Alfred, tersenyum lebar setelah ia mendapat perhatian sepenuhnya dari Arthur. "I'm in love with you."_

_Mata hijau yang awalnya menunjukkan keheranan itu sekarang membelalak. Wajahnya menjadi super duper merah; hampir seperti tomat yang baru dipanen. Arthur tidak tahu harus apa selain dengan tergagap bicara, "K-k-k-kau bercanda, 'kan?"_

_Wajah polos. "Untuk apa aku bercanda sekarang?"_

_Arthur layaknya air yang mendidih. Dan sebelum Alfred sadar, dokter itu sudah menghilang dari kasur._

_Ia kabur._

* * *

Hei, Art?

Walupun kita berpisah jauh, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

_Tertanda,_

_Alfred F Jones._

_._

_._

_._

_P.S: Hari ini kita makan diluar saja, ya? Perutku rindu makanan luar. 8"D_

* * *

The End.

* * *

_A/N:_

Selesai jugaaa! Ini pasti masih banyak kekurangannya, besok mungkin saya edit lagi 8"D judulnya juga jelek banget, haaaaaaah! RnR aja deh, pokoknya! /dilempar


End file.
